


OMG! The Project Runway Cutie's Dark Secret!

by descartes



Series: Project Runway AU [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Project Runway AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descartes/pseuds/descartes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite 18-going on-55 Mormon on Bravo's hit reality show Project Runway dropped a bombshell during last night's episode: he's colorblind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OMG! The Project Runway Cutie's Dark Secret!

## OMG! The _Project Runway_ Cutie's Dark Secret!

 **Runway Chatter** \- 10 minutes ago  
 **related:** David Archuleta | Project Runway

Our favorite 18-going on-55 Mormon on Bravo's hit reality show Project Runway dropped a bombshell during last night's episode: he's colorblind.

David Archuleta, a fashion school freshman from Utah, let slip this little mind-blowing piece of trivia while browsing for fabrics to complete the Coca-Cola challenge. Archuleta held up a swatch of ruby-red velvet and told the camera with his now-trademark giggle, "Is this red?"

He was then shown being led around by fellow contestant and jewelry designer David Cook, who steered the cutie away from the color combinations that would give Michael Kors a sartorial epilepsy.

Some viewers might have been shocked with Cook's stunning lack of mercenary reality-show spirit that Project Runway is known for, but remember: Cook is a better man than all of us. And in the face of Archuleta's smile, we don't think we have it in our hearts to be mercenary either (Ssh! Don't tell!)

Later, Archuleta revealed to the confession cam that he stopped being able to distinguish individual colors around high school, but he still persevered on his chosen career to design women's wear.

"I have, um, how do you pronounce it-- it's like everything kinda looks blue to me? Everything is in blue and yellow. But it's okay, I don't mind. Except that one time in class, haha," Archuleta said.

His nautically-inspired evening gown managed to pass muster with the judges, who ultimately picked boutique owner Brooke White's flirty sundress as the winner ( **related:** Runway Recap: Deconstructing Cola Commercialism).

Project Runway later released a statement explaining Archuleta has pronatopia, a form of color-blindedness where a person has an inability to see any shades of red.

In the statement, producers also denied that this was a factor in choosing him for the competition.

Says an insider: "Archuleta told them upfront at casting call, but everyone thought it was a minor thing, like red and green, that kind of thing. You think if the producers didn't think it was that bad they wouldn't have milked it for everything it's worth? Reality show here, people."

Last night's episode also saw the farewell of David Hernandez, quite possibly the only gay male in the show this season, unless Cook's inability to keep his hands off Archuleta isn't just a poor attempt to keep the kid away from the good accessories.

Archuleta had previously been hit by judge Nina Garcia for sticking to bland neutral palettes.

"The outfit is impeccable," Garcia told him after Episode 2's found inspiration challenge. "But colors you chose! David, stop being Switzerland and live a little."

What this means for the draping wunderkind only time will tell. After all, he managed to get to a place where other much older designers with their cones and rods intact can only dream of being.

New York Magazine's The Cut wrote, "It's pointless to talk about the lack of color he sees. As long as he brings it on the runway, we don't care if he's got three eyes or two eyes or the flaming eye of Sauron."

"I think David A's inability to design anything that looks like it came from this decade will be a bigger roadblock than him being colorblind," opines Mike Farmer from Make It Work! blog. "Seriously, this kid wasn't even born when they phased out the steam engine. What's up with all the long sleeves?"

As for Project Rungay, commenter HJ679_0 sums it up in a better way than we ever could: "I hope he lasts long enough to do a swimsuit challenge. Most hilarious shit ever."

**Author's Note:**

> There are times when a person has to look at the body of work one has done and just go, "dude. what the fuck."
> 
> This? Is one of those times.


End file.
